gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmore: 12 Years Into the Future (Part 1)
Summary What's happened to Gumball and his friends 12 years after they are 12? Gumball, Martha and Darwin are about to find out in their road trip to visit old friends while still making it to their hometown Elmore before Christmas! Inspired by the fanfic Gumball in High School. Plot 12 years into the future, Gumball - now 24 - is plopped on the couch at his apartment. Gumball: '-sigh- One of the few holidays from college - and the rain has kept us from the outside. ''Darwin is in the bathroom, getting ready for his trip back to Elmore for the holidays. 'Darwin: '''Don't worry Gumball. If we survived middle and high school - I'm sure we can survive just a couple of dots of water! ''Martha also stays on the couch. '''Martha: Yeah dude. Some water drops won't kill us! Gumball: 'You know, I think you're right guys. To the outside! ''After leaving the door, the three are instantly soaked in water and are freezing cold. 'Gumball: '-teeth chattering- A co-couple of d-drops of w-water, huh?! 'Martha: '-teeth chattering- It wa-was ou-our i-impression! 'Darwin: '-teeth chattering- C-common' G-gumball! We can s-still make it in t-time! The three enter Gumball's car, which is a brown minivan full of old and stinky stuff. 'Gumball: '-looking at old picture of someone- Hey guys, remember Stace? 'Darwin and Martha: '''Who? '''Gumball: '''Stace Stuffings. Remember - our friend from middle school? '''Darwin: '''Oh - now I remember! Man - I've never seen her since we graduated from middle school. '''Martha: '''But what happened to her? '''Gumball: '-igniting the car engine- I heard she was transferred to Smartville Academy in Glenmore. '''Darwin: '''I remember visiting that place on that trip Martha and I made to Glenmore. '''Gumball: '''How was it? 'Martha:' They had everything there! A swimming pool and an ACTUAL snack bar and - that's all we remember. 'Gumball: '''Aww, man. Stace got it easy. She was probably relaxing at the school's swimming pool while we were stuck doing hard work at Elmore High. I STILL can't believe Miss Simian got promoted to being our teacher in our first year there. ''Gumball finally starts drivings and travels for a few miles. '''Darwin: Um, Gumball - isn't Elmore thataway? 'Gumball: '''It is - but I wanna visit someone first. ''Gumball travels to an exit road and stops his car at a neighborhood. He steps out and recognizes a familiar face. 'Gumball: '''Dan! '''Dan Livingstone: '-turns his head around- Gumball! The two walk towards each other and shake hands. 'Dan: '''How's life been for the last 12 years? '''Gumball: '''Hard - but pretty good. How's your career at the ''Elmore Daily? 'Dan: '''I'm already editor-in-chief! I've got enough money to pay for my college tuition ''and ''still do some Christmas shopping. '''Gumball: '-sigh- If only I had your life. 'Dan: '''Don't worry Gumball. I'm pretty sure something good will pop-up for you. It ''is ''Christmas. '''Gumball: '''Hey, Dan, wanna join me, Martha and Darwin in a road trip? '''Dan: '''For what? '''Gumball: '''To visit some old friends from middle school and visit the nieghborhood where we spent our child-hood years! '''Dan: '''Sounds great! ''The two enter Gumball's car and Gumball drives-off. 'Darwin: '''Where to now Gumball? '''Gumball: '''Next, we find Stace! '''Dan: '''Stace? Stace Stuffings? The youngest person in history to graduate out of college? '''Martha: '''She GRADUATED?!? '''Dan: '''Yeah! Just two months ago. She's already a teacher at Delmore Junior High. '''Gumball: '''Wait . . . do you mean DELMORE??? '''Dan: '''W - oh. '''Gumball: '''We can't go THERE! Are you CRAZY?!? Visiting Delmore is like visiting -sigh- Budur.. '''Darwin: '''Gumball, common' buddy. It's only been like -what? 12 years since that. Forgot him. '''Gumball: '''Darwin, your not really helping. '''Martha: '''Let's just skip Stace. Maybe she'll be visiting Elmore like us. '''Darwin: '''No! Common' Gumball, Stace was our best friend back then, we have to pay her a visit to let her know we still remember her. Unless you want Stace not to mention you when she wins an award or something. '''Gumball: '-thinking about Darwin's last sentence- Ok. Lets go to -sigh- Delmore. 'Dan: '-whispering to Darwin- Let's hope he doesn't die this time. PART TWO COMING SOON. Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Darwin 3288765 Fanfiction